Defenseless and Outdone
by onew
Summary: Aku sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi. Semua ini terlalu berat untuk dihadapi. *SasuNaruGaa* Happy b'day Gaara-sama! *OneShot*


**_Defenseless and Outdone_**

**_. _**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengabaikan mereka?_

_Apa aku harus mengikuti instingku yang tak terarah?_

_Apa aku harus menyembunyikan kehormatanku__ dari semua mimpi buruk_

_Dan membiarkan pikiran buruk menggeluti benak dan menyelimuti diriku?_

_Apa aku harus duduk disini dan mencoba untuk berdiri lagi?_

_Atau apa aku harus mencoba menangkap 'mereka' dengan tanganku ini?_

_-- _

_Apakah aku dapat mempercayai seseorang_

_Dan selalu dibodohi oleh kepalsuan?_

_Atau apa aku tidak mempercayai siapapun _

_Dan hidup didalam kesendirian?_

_-- _

_Karena aku tidak dapat bertahan ketika aku terbagi dan menjadi tipis_

_Aku sudah membuat jalur yang tepat tetapi aku tersesat didalamnya_

_Aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku disetiap harinya_

_Dan pada akhirnya, aku selalu saja tersakiti oleh diriku sendiri_

_Aku bertanya kenapa, tapi dalam benakku_

_Aku menemukan bahwa aku tidak dapat bergantung pada diriku sendiri_

_-- _

_Aku sudah tidak dapat bertahan_

_Semua ini terlalu berlebihan untuk dihadapi_

_Aku tidak dapat bertahan lagi_

_Semua berputar dan pikiran tentang kegagalan menyerap di otakku._

_-- _

_Jika aku membalikkan punggungku dan melihat masa lalu_

_Pertahananku akan buyar_

_Jika aku menyembunyikan kehormatanku dan membiarkannya pergi, hilang begitu saja_

_Maka 'mereka' akan mengambilnya dariku sampai semuanya habis tak tersisa_

_Jika aku tetap membiarkannya pergi, maka aku akan tidak terkalahkan_

_Namun jika aku mencoba mengambilnya kembali, maka aku akan mati_

_-- _

_Jika aku terbunuh oleh sebuah pertanyaan_

_Maka aku akan terkubur didalam kesunyian dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun_

_Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku sudah banyak kehilangan dan berkorban_

_Aku takut menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah tidak dapat disentuh lagi_

_Bagaimana kau dapat mengharapkan aku untuk mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya_

_Ketika ak__u hanya mengetahui segala sesuatu yang berasal dari bibir mungilmu itu_

_-- _

_Tidakkah kau tahu_

_Aku tidak dapat memberitahu mu bagaimana rasanya kesendirian_

_Aku tidak dapat memberitahu mu bahwa aku sangat menginginkanmu_

_Tak masalah seberapa sering aku mencoba melakukannya_

_Seberapa susah aku melewati rintangannya_

_Aku sepertinya tidak dapat menyakinkan diriku sendiri_

_-- _

_Aku terjebak didalam permainan ini._

_Aku tidak dapat bertahan. Semua ini terlalu berat untuk dihadapi…_

_-- _

Badan mungil kecokelatannya terguncang hebat. Tangannya bergetar dan rasanya tidak dapat dikontrol air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Membasahi kedua buah pipinya yang halus. Sudah berkali-kali ia seka butiran air mata yang terlihat seperti mutiara itu, namun tetap saja keluar lagi. Kertas yang ia pegang menjadi basah karena air matanya.

"Gaara..." suara itu memanggil sebuah nama.

Ia dapat merasakan nafasnya sangat tidak teratur, kakinya yang kelihatan lemah sudah tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya. Ia berlutut. Berlutut didalam sebuah ruangan yang berantakan. Kertas-kertas berserakan dimana-mana, jendela yang tidak ditutup sehingga angin dengan leluasanya mengisi ruangan yang hampa itu.

Sosok anak lelaki berambut pirang itu mencoba membuka lembaran kenangan masa lalunya. Baik manis maupun pahit. Semuanya ia coba untuk diingat kembali. Lalu, dengan eratnya ia dekap kertas itu, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mata biru langitnya yang sangat indah itu terlihat memerah. Suara raungan kepiluannya terdengar semakin lama semakin mengecil dan pada akhirnya hilang.

"Naruto," kali ini sebuah suara memanggil nama seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis tadi. Naruto-- anak yang sedang merenungi kepergian sahabatnya pun segera menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan mata onyx menatap lembut kepadanya.

Senyuman lirih yang lemah terukir indah diwajah Naruto. "Sa-- Sasuke,"

"Naruto, sudah lebih dari 5 jam kau disini. Semenjak-

Sipemilik mata onyx ini menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat lawan bicaranya sudah tidak memandang kearahnya lagi. Naruto, lagi-lagi melihat secarik kertas yang sedang ia pegang saat ini. Semakin sering ia membaca isinya, semakin dalam luka yang tertoreh dihatinya.

Tubuh mungil itu berdiri, dan berjalan sedikit gontai kearah kekasihnya, Sasuke. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia sampai. Namun tampaknya ia sudah tidak dapat menahan kelemahannya. Ia terjatuh, terjatuh dipelukan Sasuke.

Ia memeluk tubuh yang bidang itu untuk mencari kehangatan. "Dia pergi terlalu cepat... Aku tidak dapat menerima semua ini..." ucapnya lemah.

Tangan lembut Sasuke mencoba mengusap-usap punggung orang yang sedang didalam pelukannya itu. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan lahir batin kepada pujaan hatinya. "Ya, aku tahu itu, Naruto. Dan aku tahu betul tipikal Gaara. Dia tidak akan suka melihat kau menangisi semua ini."

"Dia tidak suka melihatku menangis, tetapi kenapa dia lakukan semua ini!? Dia pasti tahu kalau aku akan menangis atas kepergiannya! Dia hanya ingin membuatku menderita, ya!?" ia memberontak.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tahu, kondisi Naruto sekarang tidak stabil. Lebih baik didiamkan untuk beberapa saat agar ia bisa mencapai ketenangannya kembali.

"Ironis," sebuah kata terucap dari bibir Naruto setelah lama diam.

"Ironis kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto-- yang masih didalam pelukan Sasuke, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mennghembuskannya kembali dengan perlahan. "Ya, kenapa dia harus pergi meninggalkan kita semua untuk selamanya dihari kelahirannya ini...?"

"... Tuhan memang tidak adil..."

* * *

**O W A R I .**

* * *

Gaara-sama tanjoubi omedetou!! Maaf saya jadi bikin fic yang --err, tidak menyenangkan? -_-

GAARA-SAMA I LOVE YOU, MUAH MUAAAHH!! *untuk membuktikan bahwa saya cinta Gaara-sama(?) ditendang*

Maaf lagi saya telat publish-nya, habis... kompu saya dari kemarin sampai sore ini rusak!! Kalo gak percaya saya ada saksi mata-nya! *melirik Niero-senpai dan Rujak-senpai*

Untung udah sembuh. Fiiiuuhhh... ah! Again and again, **TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, GAARA-SAMA! HAPPY B'DAY TO YOU, KAZEKAGE-SAMA!**


End file.
